


мой поросенок (My Piglet)

by dollonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal Fingering, Biting, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yuuri, Ribbons, Sexual Content, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollonice/pseuds/dollonice
Summary: Just a night of loving between mates. Omega-verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Good day! This is my first time writing an R-18 fic and so I welcome all constructive criticisms about my work. This work wasn't beta'd. I hope you enjoy though!

**Title:** **мой поросенок** **(My Piglet)  
****Author:** dollonice  
**Anime:** Yuri!!! On Ice  
**Pairing:** Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Just a night of loving between mates. Omega-verse.

 

* * *

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri gasps out as his lover tightens the black velvet ribbon on his wrists before anchoring the ribbon on the wooden headboard. 

“Is it too tight?” Viktor ask as he tugs on the ribbons. He shivers as Viktor looks at him and his nakedness with such intensity that only an alpha can make. Well, at least he can ogle at Viktor’s naked glory too. 

“No, it’s perfect. But is this really n-necessary?” Yuuri asks nervously and watches as his alpha gives out a satisfied grin as his hands slowly move down from his wrists to his arms in a slow, seductive caress making his heart speed up a knot more. Viktor moves his hands to weave his fingers through his ink black hair, making his head tilt back. 

“Of course! I mean, you _did_ lose our bet right?” The older man says brightly and flashes him a wide grin, massaging Yuuri’s scalp. 

“Uhm yes, I mean I did but…” Yuuri stutters, trying to tilt his head down a bit in order to look at Viktor properly but the said man only tightened his grip on the younger man’s hair making him whimper.

 “Eh what is this? Are you turning back on your word Kobuta-chan?” The light haired man purrs against his ear sending a pleasant shiver throughout his body. Of course it does not go unnoticed in Viktor’s eyes and the man feels his inner beast preen that a simple act from him can greatly affect his precious mate. 

“N-no! It’s nothing like that. It’s just that… this kind of thing- _Ahh…_ wait, Viktor…” The younger ice skater gasps as he feels a pair of warm lips attach to his chin before trailing kisses down his neck. He feels the older man smirk against his skin. 

“Hm? Is something wrong Yuuri?” Viktor asks his voice low and husky before nipping at his lover’s scent gland which draws out a long and needy moan. The silver haired man pulls away to look at the younger man’s flustered face. Yuuri’s face glistens with sweat. His eyes are shut closed, his cheeks a lovely shade of red, and most of all… Viktor’s tongue peeks out and runs it over his lower lip, his omega’s mouth is parted, his lips glistening from his previous assault. 

“Was there something you wanted to you say?” Yuuri only whimpers at Viktor’s delectable voice and failing to recognize the question. He opens his eyes and sees Viktor looking at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes which sent sparks all over his body and ultimately making his cock twitch in excitement. Viktor simply smirks at him and leans down to capture his lips. Yuuri clenches his fists and whimpers against Viktor’s bruising, _hot_ kiss. He trembles and gasps as one of Viktor’s hands untangles itself from his hair and travels down to his chest. The black haired man jerks and moans loudly when deft fingers find their way to his nipple. 

 _‘Ah…so warm.’_ Yuuri thinks as he tries to battle Viktor dominance in their kiss, but loses moan as the lighter haired man plunges his tongue in his mouth and start to explore. Viktor starts to suck on Yuuri’s tongue while lightly pinching and tugging on the younger man’s nipple. His hip involuntarily lifts up to grind against Viktor’s and both men groan at the friction. 

“Someone seems eager.” Viktor taunts, chuckling when Yuuri unconsciously whines at the loss of his kiss and tries to lean up to follow his lips. Without another word, Viktor starts trailing kisses down to his chest, sucking on anywhere he can get his mouth on and leaving as many marks as he can. 

“ _Haaah…”_ Yuuri feels dizzy. He is breathing heavily and all his senses can process are how hard his heart is beating, how sensitized his skin is, and how Viktor’s kisses and touches are sending his entire being into a frenzy. Each touch leaves a burning sensation skin and every time Viktor’s lips touch his skin, he feels the warmth coiling in his stomach grow stronger. 

            It’s been almost a year since the silver haired man marked him but Yuuri still cannot fathom that his mate was Russia’s living legend, the five-time FS World Champion, Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor has been his idol ever since he saw him skating on the television. He also knew on that same moment that something in his world changed. Something inside him came alive and his being was filled with recognition and longing. Back then he did not understand what the sensation meant until he turned 18 and presented as an omega. He was surprised about being one since both of his parents are betas. He actually dreaded that he was an omega since he believed that omegas are inferior to alphas and betas. He feared about what he should do and for weeks lost against his anxiety until one day he asked Yuuko about what it was like to be an omega and how do you know if you’ve found your mate? 

 _“Huh? What’s it like to be an omega? Well, there’s really not that much difference compared to the life you have before you present.” Yuuko said as she puts more pressure on Yuuri’s back while he stretched._

_“R-really? I mean I’ve heard others say that omegas should be obedient the alphas. I mean it makes sense to do that right? Since alphas are more superior.” Yuuri says meekly as he bends down and feels the strain in his thigh. He feels his burning from the woman burning a hole through his back with her gaze._

_“Yesterday, someone told me that it would be better if I stopped skating now because omegas are not built to be athletic or something and that…I wasn’t any good at it anyway.” Yuuri feels his eyes burn with tears and his heart twitch in pain._

_“I don’t want to believe it…but they’re right. Just look at how pathetic I am.” Not a second later, a strong hand strikes the back of his head._

_“Ouch!” The young man exclaims, quickly straightening his back and cradle his head with his hands._

_“Yu-chan? Why’d you that?” Yuuri turns to look at the woman and gulps when he finds her glaring at him._

_“Yu-chan? W-what’s wrong?” He asks nervously and flinches when Yuuko growls at him._

_“Yuuri-kun you idiot!” The woman exclaims while throwing a punch to Yuuri’s back who flinches at the pain._

_“Huh?!” Yuuri shifts his legs into an Indian sitting position and watches as his childhood friend’s face turn an amazing shade of red._

_“Just because we’re omegas does not mean that we need to do everything the alphas say!” Yuuko vehemently says._

_“Eh? But-” Yuuri says. He suddenly leans back when Yuuko suddenly nears her face to him. His friend narrows her eyes at him before frowning and sighing deeply. A few seconds later, Yuuko opens her eyes and Yuuri is startled at the seriousness in her gaze._

_“Yuuri, listen to me. Alphas, Betas, or Omegas, these titles do not indicate what we should become or do. We’re in the 20 th century now Yuuri-kun. The days were omegas are oppressed and are only treated like breed mares are over. Omegas are treasures now. Remember that.” Yuuko declares passionately._

_“And what do you mean omegas should not do sports? Do you honestly believe that? Do you know how many genius omega athletes are there? Yuuri-kun do you really believe that you’re not good enough as a figure skater?” At this, Yuuri shifts his gaze to the floor, refusing to answer. Yuuko stares at him for a moment before sighing, her features softening at the sight of her glass-hearted friend._

_“Yuuri-kun, you have the least confidence I’ve seen in a man.” The young woman says flatly._

_“Geh,” Yuuri feels his and imaginary arrow pierce his heart at her words._

_“You’re passive, you’re very clumsy, and you’re so awkward that it’s painful to watch. I also know that you’re no genius when it comes to anything so really that’s not something to sweat about.” Yuuri swears he just saw his soul wilt after being stabbed by several imaginary arrows._

_‘Yu-chan I know I’m passive, clumsy, and awkward but you didn’t have to remind me-“ He starts thinking but is disrupted with Yuuko’s next words. Yuuri brings his hands to his head in an attempt to cover himself as anxiety quickly rears its head to him._

_“It’s no good. I understand that I can still do what I want despite being an omega but I really am pathetic when it comes to-”_

_“…great figure skater Yuuri-kun.”_

 _‘…figure skating. Huh?’_ _Yuuri_ _stiffens as he realizes that Yuuko has said something while he was lost in his thoughts. He reluctantly raises his head to look at Yuuko unbelievingly._

_“You are an amazing figure skater Yuuri-kun. You’re no genius but I believe you’re only a step away from being just that.” Yuuri felt the tears fall from his eyes, feeling elated at Yuuko’s words._

_“Now, now, stop those tears. I swear, you’re too soft Yuuri-kun.” Yuuko says teasingly, laughing as she ruffles the young man’s hair. She slaps Yuuri’s back to remind him to continue his stretching._

_“By the way Yu-chan,” Yuuri starts as he finishes shifting and bends his upper body to stretch. “How do you know that you’ve found you’re mate?”_

_“Eh?”_

_“I mean you’ve known Takeshi-kun since we were kids, but how is it that you’ve both only recently realized that you were mates?” He asks as he pulls his lower body down and stretches his arms to touch his right foot._

_“Well…I think we’ve both known about it since the first time we met each other.” She says thoughtfully._

_“What do you mean?” Yuuri pulls back up and looks at Yuuko with confusion._

_“You see, I felt the connection the first time Takeshi-kun and I met but back then just wasn’t sure but I knew I found him cute and we clicked instantly. Since then, all I wanted was to be by his side and for some reason we were so attuned to each other’s emotions. As we grew up, we both began to have an idea as to why and me going into heat the first time just confirmed our thoughts.” By this time Yuuko was too red in the face that made him chuckle. Yuuko huffed and crossed her before glaring at him._

_“Why Yuuri-kun? Have you found your mate?” Yuuri’s eyes widened and choked._

_“N-no! I haven’t!” He denied vehemently but Yuuko obviously didn’t believe him-_

           A sharp bite on his nipple startles Yuuri out of his thoughts.

 “Viktor?” He breathlessly calls out.

             His gasps and feels his groin give another twitch when he sees Viktor looking at him dead in the eye, the older man sticks out his tongue and uses its tip to play with his abused nub. He moans and his back arches in order to press closer against Viktor’s mouth but the man pulled away.

 “Am I really doing a bad job that you’re thinking of other things, Kobuta-chan?” Viktor asks, his mouth turned downwards into an adorable pout but something a lingering tone in his voice made Yuuri gulp in anticipation.

 “No! You’re great at everything you do!” Yuuri flushes at the accidental confession and realizes with dismay that he could not cover his face with his hands. Viktor stares at him in surprise before laughing then shifts and hovers his face on top of Yuuri’s blushing one. Yuuri feels his inside melt at his lover’s intense gaze.

 “So you think I’m great at everything, hmm?” Viktor purrs, rubbing his nose on Yuuri’s neck before trailing kisses up to the corner of the younger man’s mouth. Yuuri shivers at pleasant sensation.

 “S-so rude. _Ah!_ ” Yuuri groans when Viktor starts nibbling on his ear and licking his earlobe. “You know you are.

 “Hmm…that makes me happy.” Yuuri whimpers at Viktor’s low purr. The older man pulls away and nears his face to Yuuri’s and smirks at his questioning gaze.

 “Because it means that I am the best at making you scream.” Viktor whispers and finds himself enthralled at the erotic flush that floods the dark haired man’s face.

 “Something like that…it’s…no…I…” The young man can’t believe that he felt his face heating up more and turns his head to the side instead, trying to hide his embarrassment when he saw the amusement dancing in Viktor’s icy blue eyes. Viktor chuckles lowly when Yuuri turns his face to the side in a poor attempt hide his embarrassment.

 “Don’t hide from me, moy porosenok.” The older man whispers.

             Viktor peppers Yuuri’s available cheek, trying to coax the shy man to look at him. He starts whispering sweet nothings after each kiss and soon Yuuri’s embarrassment dies and starts laughing softly at his alpha’s ministrations. Yuuri keeps laughing when Viktor starts kissing him all over the place.

 “I love you.” Yuuri says breathily as his lover kisses his forehead. He feels him freeze up for a second before he backs away and stares at him. Viktor stares at his omega’s eyes and feels his inner beast purr with animalistic pride at the love that is radiating around his mate.

             For so long, he had waited for his mate. He used to believe that his mate would be from the same country since it is said that it is like destiny has strategically placed mates in places where they’ll eventually meet ones they are both ready to do so. He was eighteen when he noticed that almost everyone he knew has found their mates except him. He didn’t let that discourage him and thought that maybe his mate was not from the same area and so he did his best in competitions that brought him to different places. He kept trying until he has travelled to places that most people haven’t but there were still no signs of his mate. He was twenty-three when he started losing hope. Everywhere he went, all he could see where happy couples surrounding him while he was all alone. He remembers attending his cousin’s wedding and how much sadness washed over him when his cousin’s bride asked him, “I don’t I’ve seen your mate. Where is she/he?”. After getting to his apartment, he has already strengthened his resolve to accept that fact that the universe had somewhat overlooked the fact that it forgot to give him a mate. He couldn’t forget how much he prayed to several gods just to give him the chance to meet her/him. And alas, soon after, he has resigned himself to the fact that he was mateless.

             Back when he was still hopeful, he imagined that his first meeting with his mate would be a romantic one and based on what his family and friends told him, seeing your mate for the first time was literally a love on first sight. He expected a moment where time will seem to stand still around them while they stare each other in the eye just like how it was described in romantic movies. He imagined his mate would be blushing, because let’s face it, he _is_ hot. He imagined feeling how she would feel since they all said that mates, after meeting each other, will instantly be attuned to each other’s moods and sometimes even thoughts. He imagined the ways he would introduce himself to her/him, thinking that he would start by telling them how beautiful they are. Then they would be all shy and adorable but that’s okay because he’s got enough assertiveness in him for the both of them and more. But they were wrong. _He_ was wrong. His first meeting with his mate was not in a romantic setting. It was right before they were leaving the stadium and where the adrenaline from performing was almost nonexistent that he locked eyes with the most alluring pair of brown eyes he has ever seen.

             He was 27 and was surprised when he felt his heart clench with sudden shame as he watch the young man walk away.

             Viktor told himself to not dwell on that incident but couldn’t stop himself especially when those brown eyes appear in his dreams every night. And so he tried to find out who he was and learned that his name is Katsuki Yuuri. A twenty-three year old Japanese who entered the FS World Championships for the first time and ended up placing last. Viktor has researched about him since then. Watching videos of his performances and has concluded that the young man had potential. This Katsuki Yuuri has the skills to win or place higher and Viktor could not understand how he ended up failing all his jumps. Viktor admonished himself for being interested in some guy he didn’t know. He thought that it might be because he was lonely and mateless and so he decided to distract himself with training, his dreams be damned. Well, that worked until he saw the video. His inner beast went ballistic as he watch Yuuri skate his routine with perfection. He watches intently as Yuuri dances and becomes one with ice. Yuuri’s precision and graceful movements entranced him but it was his expression, his _eyes_ that made his inner beast scream: _MINE!_

Viktor had immediately booked the earliest flight to Japan and immediately packed his bags.

_“Viktor.”_

He-

“Viktor!” The said man is startled out of his thoughts. Viktor blinks and saw Yuuri frowning at him. 

“Are you alright?” The young man asks, concern lacing through his tone. Viktor smiles at him apologetically and rubs his nose against his mate.

 “I’m sorry, I just remembered something.” Yuuri whines at the reply and attempts to bite the man’s lips but Viktor only kisses him instead. The former pulls away.

 “Eh? Is that something more important than this?” Yuuri asks, raising his hips to grind his manhood against Viktor’s, making the alpha groan. The light haired man pants and raises an eyebrow at his lover before grinning playfully.

 “Actually,” Viktor suddenly presses his hips down against the man beneath him, pinning him to the bed. Yuuri groans loudly at the feeling of the alpha’s manhood being pressed against his. His back involuntarily arches against him, seeking more warmth and friction from his lover.

 “I was thinking of the night I marked you.” Viktor slowly grinds his hips against the moaning man, enjoying the way Yuuri feels against him writhing at the pleasant sensation. He hums in delight when the dark haired man wraps his legs around him tightly.

 “ _Ahh…_ why would you… _Mmm!_...at a time like this!” Yuuri gasps out but the man decidedly ignores him.

 “I remember how you shivered under my touch,” And as if on cue, Yuuri begins to tremble as Viktor lets his hands roam across his body. “Well actually, _still_ tremble.” Viktor stops grinding his hips, making the younger man whimper at the loss. Yuuri tries to lock him in place by tightening his legs around his waist.

 “I remember how your breathing gets a bit more erratic every time my lips are on yours.” With this, Viktor captures Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri groans wildly into the kiss when Viktor’s fingers ghost themselves on his inner thigh.

            Yuuri feels light headed as Viktor continues to plunder his mouth. The feel of his alpha’s velvety tongue against him feel warm all over. He could never get enough of his taste no matter how many times his alpha kisses him. Yuuri feels giddy every time just like the first time they kissed. He takes a deep breath through his nose and Viktor’s scent assaults his sense of smell. His inner omega preens in satisfaction. He feels Viktor’s hand grasp the back of his head and tilt it to deepen the kiss. Yuuri moans loudly when he feels the older man’s other hand wrap around his manhood and starts pumping him slowly.

             Viktor pulls away from the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting them before he leans down again to lick his lover’s swollen lips. He watches Yuuri’s face in fascination. The younger male looks so deliciously _messed up_ with his dark hair in total disarray, his eyes closed, flushed face, and his delectable mouth open in order to breath. Viktor sits up but makes sure that his hand pumping his mate’s cock never faltered. Yuuri opens his eyes at the loss of the wonderful weight against him. He groans and bucks his hips as he watches Viktor slowly bring his free hand to his face and gently caresses his cheek. The dark haired man leans against his lover’s warm hand. Viktor’s fingers trails down from his cheeks and to his lips, pressing two fingers against his mouth. Yuuri watches in fascination as Viktor’s eyes narrows down at him.

 “Suck them.” Yuuri shivers pleasantly at the order and eagerly opens his mouth to accommodate.

             Viktor grunts as his fingers are taken in by his lover’s hot, wet mouth. He watches intently as Yuuri licks, sucks, _moans_ around his fingers just as he would when sucking his cock. He watches for a few more moments before pulling his fingers out and directing directly into his own, his eyes locking Yuuri’s into his as he did so.

             Yuuri groans when Viktor tightens his fist around his cock before letting go completely. Viktor bend and spreads his leg properly and Yuuri almost screams when he feels fingers prodding his soaked entrance.

 “I guess there was no need for any lubrication.” Viktor starts. “You’re absolutely _dripping_ , moy porosenok.” He finishes teasingly. Viktor groans in delight as he slowly inserting a finger into Yuuri’s tight ass. Yuuri cries out and bucks his hips as Viktor slowly fucks him with his finger.

 “How is it that you’re still so tight after all those times that I’ve fucked this lovely hole, huh moy porosenok?” The older man says, adding another finger into his task then immediately adding a third finger.

 “Oh _Kami!_ ” Viktor watches, his male pride growing as Yuuri starts getting restless. Yuuri is tugging hard on the ribbons, his head thrashing side to side, his hips bucking against his fingers, and most of all, _moaning delightfully_.

 “Let me hear you, moy porosenok.” Viktor demands when Yuuri tries to bite his lips in order to muffle his moans. The light haired man buries his finger knuckle-deep into Yuuri before hooking them inside, perfectly hitting the prostate that makes the dark haired man wail in pleasure. Viktor smirks proudly before pumping his fingers faster.

 “V-Viktor! _Hah…_ I want to… _Ah!..._ touch you! Please Viktor koishii, _Mmmmh!_ ” Yuuri begs, furiously tugging on the ribbons around his wrists. Viktor grins and leans down to kiss him.

 “As tempting as that is, I believe I get a complete reign this time, koishii. You did lose that drinking contest with Minako-san.” Viktor says, biting softly at Yuuri’s bottom lip. He slows down his pace and is amused when Yuuri tries to hump his fingers.

 “Viktor!” Yuuri whines at the slow pace Viktor’s fingers are moving in him. Viktor simply chuckles and lifts himself back up, still thrusting his fingers into Yuuri’s tight hole in a torturously slow pace.

 “Yes?” The younger man does not reply and whines instead as he stares at his alpha. The older man closes his eyes; his free hand makes it way to his own manhood and begins to touch himself.

 “Yuuri, if you don’t speak up then I won’t know what you want.” Yuuri’s eyes zeroes on his alpha’s cock.

             He moans at the sight of Viktor masturbating in front of him. Viktor starts moaning and Yuuri can see that he gripped himself tighter. The omega is amazed that despite masturbating, his alpha never faltered in finger fucking his hole. He feels a burning sensation below his stomach and he knows that the only one who can abate it is this lovely alpha on top of him, _teasing_ him. He so hard that it is starting to become painful.

 “Viktor, koishii, please.” Yuuri whispers shyly but the said man did not hear him. He gulps when Viktor suddenly starts moaning, his hand around his cock starts to gain pace and all he got is the same slow finger fucking from the beautiful man.

 “Viktor, _please!_ ” Yuuri moans, bucking his hips in time as Viktor’s fingers but the man is still ignoring him. Yuuri watches with longing as Viktor lets out a sexy hiss as he swipes the pre-cum on his manhood’s head with his thumb before jerking off again. The dark haired man starts thrashing around again, sobbing.

 “Viktor, please stop teasing! I need you now! I need your fucking cock in my ass! Only you can satisfy me and more! Please, Viktor! _My_ alpha, I need you to _fuck me now_!” Yuuri begs wantonly. At some point along his begging, he had closed his eyes out of embarrassment. Suddenly, all Yuuri can hear is his own laboured breathing and becomes confused at the somewhat sudden stillness of the room and even the fingers teasing his hole has stopped.

“You finally said it.” A calm voice says.

           Yuuri slowly opens his eyes and immediately feels his breath knocked out of him. Viktor had stopped touching himself and is instead sucking on the fingers that were fucking him just a moment ago. Everything about Viktor screams alpha at the moment: from the confident and possessive aura that seems to be emanating from every pore and his intense eyes, glinting with danger and triumph that won’t let him look away. Viktor is looking at him with such intensity that makes his inner omega melt and submit totally to the absolute alpha on top of him. Yuuri whimpers and tilts his head to the side to bare his neck to his alpha.

           He feels his inner beast preen with pride and delight as he takes in the sight of his mate, naked, sweaty, and absolutely submissive. Viktor immediately swoops in and clamps his teeth on Yuuri’s scent glands and mating mark. He growls as his sense of smell is bombarded with his mate’s tantalizing scent. Yuuri’s scent always drives him crazy and it’s always a challenge for him to control himself, especially in public. He knows how shy Yuuri can be but he can’t help but kiss him when he is so cute and adorable for his own good anyway, _especially_ in public.

 “Do you want me Yuuri?” Viktor whispers into his ear as seductively as he can. He smirks as Yuuri starts whining and trembling under his touch. Yuuri turns his head to face him and Viktor’s heart skips a beat at the love, affection, and _lust_ shining through those brown orbs.

 “Yes!” Yuuri answers immediately. Viktor hooks his arms around Yuuri’s legs and places them on his shoulders and Viktor silently thanks the gods that flexibility is a requirement in figure skating. The light haired man settles himself comfortably between Yuuri’s legs and leans down until Yuuri’s knees are almost touching his own shoulders before reaching down a hand between them to line his manhood against the dark haired man’s dripping entrance.

 “Yuuri,” The said man looks at him in the eye. “I love you.” He says as lovingly as he can. He watches as Yuuri’s eyes widen before softening and replying with a soft, “I love you too.” Viktor smiles at him before slamming his hips in. Yuuri cries in relief at finally having Viktor’s cock inside him. He looks Viktor straight in the eye and sighs in contentment.

 “You’re so big, koishii. I feel so full every time you’re in me.” Yuuri says this with such honesty that makes Viktor flush both in embarrassment and happiness. Viktor buries his face on Yuuri’s neck and nuzzles it.

 “It really catches me off-guard when you suddenly say things like that, moy porosenok.” Viktor whispers. “But it makes me really happy too.” Viktor his arms on besides Yuuri’s head to balance himself and without further warning, he starts moving.

             Another thing that he loves about this beautiful man beneath him is that he sucks at lying and hiding any forms of secrets and of course, that includes this lovely bedroom activity. Viktor revels in watching Yuuri’s expression and listening to his wails and screams whenever he is making love to him like this.

 “Look at me, moy porosenok. I want your eyes on me while I’m fucking you, Yuuri.” Viktor demands breathlessly. Yuuri grants his demand and Viktor feels himself twitch and get harder if possible, inside Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri’s eyes are glossed with unadulterated lust.

 “ _Fuck me_ , Viktor!” Yuuri screams and he does. Viktor groans as he thrusts faster and more violently into his mate, never once breaking their eye contact.

             Yuuri’s senses are going overdrive. Viktor’s cock is so wonderful inside him that has always made him believe that they really were made for each other. His ass tingles every time Viktor seems to pull out completely only plunge right back in. He can also feel his alpha’s knot beginning to grow. Yuuri feels high. Viktor is the only drug he needs and also his only cure. He loves it that Viktor demands eye contact whenever they make love because it feels so intimate and sacred as if Viktor is saying: I’m yours and you are mine. Nothing in this world can even dream about taking me apart from you.

             Viktor leans his forehead against Yuuri and enjoys the way their breaths mingle with each other. Yuuri’s eyes are hooded in lust but are still focused solely on him. Viktor drowns himself in Yuuri’s cries, moans, and wails as he moves inside him. _In, out_ , with his every thrust, Yuuri’s body trembles delightfully. He presses himself closer to the writhing man below him. Viktor shifts his hips into a slightly angled position and thrusts in _hard_.

 “Fuck!” Yuuri suddenly screams, followed by a long moan. Viktor chuckles and he thrusts in the same angle where he was rewarded with the same reaction.

 “There you are. I was wondering when you’d show up.” He purrs. Viktor leans down to bite Yuuri’s bottom lip, revelling in the sweet sounds he makes. _Sweet as honey,_ Viktor thinks proudly and continues to slam his hips against the younger man.

             Viktor has always known that there was an untamed beast hiding inside Yuuri. The dark haired man is always gentle, soft-spoken, kind, and adorably shy but there were times, especially when he’s tired, that this untamed beast rears itself to the surface that is immediately pushed back to the deepest corners the moment Yuuri realizes what has happened. It wasn’t to say that Yuuri is hiding his true nature, no, that is too far from the truth. It seems like this beast existed due to Yuuri’s nature of not being able to properly convey his thoughts. The beast does not always show itself in normal circumstances except when they’re making love. When Yuuri is the throes of passion, Viktor found out that the beast makes a special appearance in the form of cursing and for some reason, instead of being a turn-off; Viktor finds it one of his biggest turn-on instead. Hearing the usually kind man say such crude things, well, it is an aphrodisiac to an eccentric man like him.

             Any further curses from Yuuri are swallowed up by Viktor’s mouth. Viktor aggressively kisses the breath out of him, wrapping his tongue around Yuuri’s hot one. Viktor deepens the kiss and lets his tongue taste every crevice his can reach until he ends up sucking Yuuri’s tongue that makes the younger man moan.

“I’m going to knot you Yuuri.” Viktor growls out and Yuuri can only nod. His alpha’s knot is so big inside him, making him feel fuller than earlier. The knot keeps on hitting his prostrate too which drives him crazier and to the edge.

 “Yes, knot me koishii! Viktor, _oh my-AHH!_ Viktor knot me _please!_ ” Yuuri is already a sobbing mess and he feels Viktor go even faster, jack hammering his ass with all his might. Viktor’s groans are music to his ears and also helps him get closer to his release too.

 “Koishii, I’m so close.” Yuuri cries out. Viktor places a gentle kiss on his lips and moves his hands to grasp the sides of Yuuri’s head.

 “Me too, moy porosenok. I can’t hold on much longer.” Viktor rasps out. The only sounds echoing throughout the room were their harsh breathings, the loud moans and groans, the creaking of the bed, and the harsh slapping of skins together.

 “Viktor, please let me touch you. _Oh shit!_ _AH!_ ” The dark haired man arches his back at the pleasure he is feeling but never breaking his eye contact with his lover. His entire being is trembling at the sensation almost fraying his nerves.

             Without looking, Viktor reaches out to the ribbons and pulls one end to untie them. The moment Yuuri feels his wrists come free, he immediately wraps them around Viktor: one hand around his neck while the other is grasping the back of Viktor’s head, mercilessly tangling his fingers through the silvery locks but the older man seems to like the rough treatment is his moans were any indication. Viktor reaches a hand between them and tightly grips Yuuri’s neglected cock and starts pumping him. Yuuri thrashes wildly and his moans start to get a pitch higher.

 “I’m cumming, Viktor.” Yuuri moans out, tears are starting to form at the corners of his eyes due to the intense pleasure he is feeling at the moment.

 “No! Not yet!” Viktor growls backs. Yuuri whines but tries his best to hold back. It takes about five more hard thrusting before Viktor feels his control slip.

 “Now, Yuuri! Cum with me now!” With that, Viktor tilts Yuuri’s head to the side and bites down on the younger man’s mating mark and Yuuri does the same treatment to Viktor’s neck; both acts drives both men to the edge of their release.

             Viktor and Yuuri can feel each other’s bodies spasming at the intensity of their release. Viktor releases his bite and gently licks at his marks on Yuuri’s neck. On the other hand, Yuuri is keeping his hold on Viktor’s neck. Viktor is still thrusting into him and he feels a constant spurt of warmth being released which means that Viktor is still cumming and the sensation of his sensitive ass still being fucked is prolonging his own release. Yuuri’s semen is starting to coat both of the men’s chests.

 “Shhh…I got you, Yuuri. I got you, moy porosenok.” Viktor shakily whispers into a sobbing Yuuri’s ear as he gently caresses the younger man’s head. Both men are breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths. A couple of minutes later, Viktor regains his breathing first. Viktor pulls away slightly but Yuuri whines and tightens his arms around him.

 “Yuuri, I need to let your legs down or else you’ll really feel cramped tomorrow.” Viktor says, chuckling lightly.

             Yuuri reluctantly releases his bite from Viktor’s neck and slowly pulls away. Viktor starts to lean back and slowly moves Yuuri’s legs down from his shoulders. Yuuri frowns when he sees how red the mark is.

 “I’m sorry,” Viktor looks at him in surprise, before grabbing the box of tissue by the bed side table.

 “What for?” The light haired man asks as he pulls out several tissues and starts cleaning both of their chests.

 “I bit too hard. Look how red your neck is.” Yuuri says regretfully, raising a hand to caress the abused neck. Viktor only laughs at him and holds onto the hand on his neck before grabbing it to kiss the palm.

 “Don’t worry about it. I love it when you bite me.” Viktor says cheerfully. Yuuri smiles shyly at him and opts to grab some tissues and help in the clean up as well. It takes them a few more moments to clean every bit of semen on their chests. Viktor even takes the time to tease how Yuuri was so into it which made the said man blush intensely and hide behind his hands.

             Viktor re-arranges Yuuri’s position by moving one leg so that the younger man is now laying on his side. Since they’re still both connected to each other due to Viktor’s knot, even the slight movement makes Yuuri moan lightly.

             Yuuri feels Viktor move behind him until one of Viktor’s arm makes its way beneath his, serving as a pillow. Viktor tugs on the comforter that was thrown to the side before Viktor tied his wrists together and covered them both. Viktor wraps his free arms around his waist and puts one leg over his. Viktor then rests his face on the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

 “Good night, moy porosenok.” Viktor whispers, inhaling Yuuri’s scent.

 “Good night, koishii.” Yuuri whispers back, reaching out to the hand on his waist and laces their fingers together. A few seconds later, the only sound that can be heard is their synchronized gentle breathing as they sleep.

             Well, except for Makkachin’s whines at not being allowed inside their room.

 


End file.
